


Goodbye

by Usedtobehmc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usedtobehmc/pseuds/Usedtobehmc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their last moments together are filled with noise and pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

“ _Cas_ ,” Dean forced himself to get the name out, though his throat felt like it was on fire.  “Don’t do this.  We…”

Cas shook his head, gently placing his hand on the back of Dean’s neck.  He leaned forward until their foreheads met.  “There is no other way, Dean.  This is right.  This…”  Cas looked towards where the spell they had concocted rolled and boiled dangerously, shrieks and hisses emitting from the convulsing ball of energy.  “…this is my penance.  I can finally atone for what I’ve done.”

Dean fought the pain that threatened to take consciousness from him entirely, as it had done to Sam.  The grand-daddy of all magic spells required one final ingredient that Kevin Tran had failed to mention until the last possible moment, just before he’d passed out. 

An Angel’s life. 

“Cas… _please_ …”  A weak fist curled into Castiel’s coat, Dean tried to get his legs to work, but none of his basic motor skills seemed to be completely intact. “Don’t leave… don’t leave me.” 

“Oh Dean.”  Castiel placed his hand over Dean’s faded hand-print scar, lining up his fingers with the markings and gripping him tight.  “You’ll always have me.”

Dean barely registered the soft kiss to his forehead before the world erupted in a white-hot blast. 

When he awoke, Castiel was gone.


End file.
